


When This Is Over

by liveinink



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinink/pseuds/liveinink
Summary: After the defeat of the Reapers, Miranda finally can return to Shepard. But the Shepard she finds is one who is still vulnerable and recovering. While waiting by Shepard's side, Miranda finally meets Hannah Shepard, and the two find common ground in their mutual love of the commander.
Relationships: Miranda Lawson/Female Shepard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

She coughed. At another time, she would have been shocked just to be alive, but the only thought she was capable of was Miranda. She had promised to find her. She wasn’t going to break that promise. She tried to move, but couldn’t actually feel if she was. She knew her eyes were open, but she couldn’t see. She knew she wasn’t deaf, but she couldn’t hear. She couldn’t feel, or smell, or taste. All her senses failed her, and she could only focus on Miranda’s face. She sank into unconsciousness with her name sweetening her lips.

-

Miranda ran down the seemingly never ending hallway. It was swamped with injured soldiers and civilians, doctors of every race just trying to keep up with the casualties that kept swarming in. End of the hall. Intensive care unit. Private ward. Limited access. That was what Liara had told Miranda over email, after they found Jane’s body, bloodied and broken. Miranda finally came to a makeshift guard post, surrounded by Alliance marines. That must be the place.

“Excuse me, ma’am, authorized personnel only,” the young marine stopped her.

Miranda, though normally quite witty, could not think of a response. It had not occurred to her that they would not let her see Jane. And while she would like to tell them that she was more than authorized, and lecture them on the time she’d spent with Jane, she simply could not find the words. 

“She’s allowed in,” said an eerily familiar voice.

“But, Lieutenant-Commander...”

“She’s authorized.” Ashley Williams stated firmly.“She just forgot to pick up her pass.”

She handed Miranda an ID card.

Once again, Miranda was speechless.

“Alright then,” the guard replied hesitantly, gesturing Miranda forward.

“Thank you.” Miranda said to Ashley quietly, unable to meet her eyes.

“Yeah, sure.” Ashley answered gently.

Miranda walked past the guard post slowly. There were doctors whispering outside the door of the room. They stopped abruptly when they saw Miranda approach. She felt self-conscious all of a sudden, but shrugged it off, and, with as much confidence as she could muster, opened the door between her and her Jane. 

She didn’t believe it at first. A stark white hospital room, machines beeping and flashing, tubes everywhere filled with unknown liquids. And her Jane. Lying there, as if dead. She knew she wasn’t. But she just looked so broken. Miranda tried to shake it off. She’d seen her in worse condition than this. She’d come back. 

The problem was she hadn’t cared then. Well, she had cared, but not really. Not anything like this. Now, as Miranda stood in that room gazing at the woman she had come to love, she felt as though her very existence depended on her recovery. 

She stepped toward Jane’s side very slowly, one small, cautious step at a time. She didn’t notice the tears that were beginning to slide down her cheeks. As she came to stand beside her, Miranda simply stared at her in stunned disbelief. She was covered in fresh scars. Miranda was afraid to touch her, that she might fall apart.

She gently touched Jane’s hand. Part of her expected Jane to wrap her hand around her own. It was a pattern they had fallen into. When they began their relationship, Miranda was a little shy about showing affection, attachment. Rather than take Jane’s hand, she would just brush against it, and Jane would then entwine her fingers in hers and gently stroke her thumb across her hand. It had become something special they shared, and continued even when they were secure in their relationship. 

Miranda could not comprehend, even with Jane before her, that this was Jane. Since Lazarus, she’d never seen her look so weak, so helpless. Broken was the word she kept returning to. And she could not bear to see Jane such.

“Miss Lawson?” A voice startled her.

Dr. Chakwas stood in the doorway, holding a datapad, and wearing a melancholy expression on her face.

“Dr. Chakwas,” Miranda collected herself, “shouldn’t you be on the Normandy?” 

“Everybody on board is in stable condition, and I have a deeper knowledge than the local doctors into Shepard’s medical history.” Dr. Chakwas explained with a somber matter-of-factness, “When we arrived after recovering the Normandy, the doctors here were more than happy to accept my aid in healing our Commander.” 

The doctor stepped around to the other side of Jane’s bed. 

“So, she’ll be alright, then?” Miranda inquired hesitantly.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Chakwas sighed wearily, “She’s certainly come through worse, as you well know. But we don’t have access to those kind of resources at the moment.”

“But, surely, she’s not... her condition can’t be that dire.” Miranda could feel her heart begin to race.

“It’s not at all good.” Chakwas sighed heavily, “Besides multiple burns, cuts, and breaks, she lost a great deal of blood, and the internal damage was substantial, especially considering how jostled her implants became.” 

“Her implants were damaged?” Miranda asked.

“Yes, some are nonfunctional.” Chakwas replied, “Honestly, Miranda, it’s a miracle she’s alive. I don’t understand how she survived that blast, but I promise I will do everything in my power to ensure she stays alive.” 

Miranda felt tears burn her eyes as she gazed at Jane’s unconscious form. She fought them back, and finally managed to thank the doctor for her help. Chakwas smiled kindly, and made to leave. Walking past, she stopped suddenly, and placed a comforting hand on Miranda’s shoulder.

“Stay as long as you like. I’ll make sure everyone knows you’re allowed.”

Miranda was afraid to speak with tears threatening to spill, so she simply nodded. Chakwas must have understood, because she patted Miranda’s shoulder warmly, and left without another word. Miranda turned her gaze again to Jane, and felt tears slide silently down her cheeks. Every movement played out in slow motion, Miranda pulled up the single chair in the small room beside Jane’s bed, and so began her long vigil.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks after the Reapers’ destruction, the united races of the galaxy had begun a solid foundation for recovery, and the frantic chaos of the war’s aftermath eased to a dull throb. Finally, Admiral Hannah Shepard found an opportunity to escape her duties and visit her daughter. What information she’d been able to dig up regarding her condition was vague at best, but at least she knew where she was, and that she was alive. Her arrival at the hospital was greeted with far more apathy then she would have expected, but, looking around, Hannah could understand why. The hospital appeared to be functioning as a small-scale refugee center, and though the doctors had managed to get the swarm of patients under control, there were still more than they had the ability to accommodate. 

The staff paid no attention to Hannah as she walked slowly, but purposefully, through the hospital halls. They were far too harried to worry about one stray Alliance officer. There had already been several wandering about in recent weeks. Hannah came to a door guarded by Alliance marines, and knew she’d found the right place. She nodded to the guards and attempted to pass them.

“Identification, please,” one guard said monotonously.

Hannah stood irritably stunned for a moment, then produced the access pass she’d been handed by a rather frazzled Alliance rep at the entrance.

“Admiral Hannah Shepard.” She said deliberately, handing over the pass for scanning.

“It checks out,” the guard announced.

“Why, thank you.” Hannah said wryly. “Now, if you don’t mind. I’d like to see my daughter.”

The young marines parted quickly.

Hannah entered the small, white room not knowing what to expect. But if she’d had to guess, it would not have been the scene before her. Standing on either side of her daughter’s bed were two women. One Hannah recognized as Karin Chakwas from the Normandy. Her presence was not so unusual. It was the other woman that caught Hannah’s attention. 

The two were engaged in a conversation, but ceased abruptly when Hannah entered. 

“Admiral Shepard.” The doctor seemed surprised.

“Dr. Chakwas.”

Hannah barely acknowledged the doctor. She could only stare at her daughter. 

She looked so fragile. How could this be the woman who defeated Saren, the Collectors, the Reapers? How could this shell of a human being be her little girl?

“Her vitals signs are holding steady,” Chakwas began cautiously, “and her condition has improved since her treatment began.” 

“What...” Hannah licked her lips, “What are her chances?”

“Getting better, but still not as high as we’d like.” Chakwas said somberly.

Hannah almost choked fighting back tears. 

“A lot of the credit for her stable condition goes to Miss Lawson.” Chakwas indicated the other woman.

Hannah looked at her more sharply than she intended.

“Admiral, this is Miranda Lawson.” Chakwas introduced her, “Our... implant expert.”

Miranda subtly threw Chakwas a look. 

“Admiral Shepard.” Miranda nodded slightly.

“You were mentioned in some reports that crossed my desk recently, Miss Lawson.” Hannah said guardedly.

“I can imagine.” Miranda replied.

“Thank you for my daughter.” Hannah whispered, pulling her eyes away from Miranda’s.

“Of course.” Miranda replied at equal volume.

Hannah analyzed Miranda critically, trying to find a flaw. She was probably the most beautiful woman Hannah had ever seen, and despite years of training, Hannah could not judge Miranda’s character. Hannah had always been a good judge of character, and a shrewd observer, making it easy for her to read people in a matter of moments. Miranda, however, she could not peg.

“We’ll leave you alone for a moment.” Chakwas said respectfully.

She gestured for Miranda to step ahead of her. Miranda followed Chakwas reluctantly, stealing looks backwards as they left. Hannah let several moments pass after their departure before gathering herself and stepping around the side of the bed next to Jane. She took her hand in hers, eyes never leaving her scarred face. With her free hand, she reached out to stroke her hair. She wore it longer now than she did when she was younger, the red tresses now far past her shoulders. She was always such a free-spirit. It surprised Hannah when she joined the military, with all its rules and regulations. Then she discovered Jane was a natural soldier, dauntless and dedicated. 

Deep in her heart, Hannah felt the need to cry, but no tears would come. It felt as though there was a great weight pulling on her heart, causing pain, but holding back her tears. Hannah, despite feeling the maddening need to do something for her daughter, could do nothing. So she sank back into the chair placed strategically at Jane’s side, and waited.

Hannah opened her eyes an hour later, dazed and exhausted. No one had disturbed her, and she was grateful for the time alone with Jane, but now she needed answers. With one last, long look at her daughter, Hannah rose from her chair, and set off in search of someone to interrogate. 

She managed to locate Jane’s doctors fairly quickly, but they proved resistant to questioning. It was not that they had anything to hide, but they were hesitate to deliver any negative news concerning the condition of the galaxy’s savior. Especially to her mother. They admitted that Jane’s condition was vastly improved, and her chances were fairly good, but they expressed doubt as to whether they would remain that way. They seemed to be waiting for Jane to spontaneously combust. Not one could fathom how she’d survived the destruction of the Crucible. 

After that heartening conversation, Hannah returned to Jane’s room, planning to spend the remainder of her recovery there. When she arrived, however, it seemed as though someone else had already had the same idea. Hannah happened to glance through the small, solitary window set in the door, and observed the mysterious Miranda Lawson, sitting in the very chair which Hannah herself had occupied not long ago. 

Hannah found herself intrigued by Miranda’s demeanor, so watched silently through the window. Miranda smiled sadly at Jane. She held her hand, and gazed upon her with such warmth. Hannah was not sure exactly what she was witnessing, but felt, inexplicably, that she should leave the young woman alone.

Hannah turned and walked, slightly stunned, to a bench. She had not made it halfway there when a Alliance marine stopped her.

“Admiral Shepard.” the young marine saluted.

Hannah knew she should salute in kind, but simply could not put in the effort. The soldier must have understood this, as she dropped her hand and nodded ever so slightly. 

“Admiral, I’m Ashley Williams,” the marine introduced herself, “I served with your daughter on the Normandy.”

“I remember you.” Hannah realized, “We met at the memorial of the Normandy SR-1.”

“Yeah,” Ashley recalled, “seems like a lifetime ago.” 

“How long have you been here?” Hannah inquired

“We got here a few days after the Reapers were destroyed.” Ashley replied, “The Normandy crashed after the Crucible blew, but we made repairs pretty quickly. We all wanted to get back.”

Hannah nodded. Ashley noticed that something seemed to be bothering the admiral, but attributed it to her daughter’s injuries.

“And... how long has Miranda Lawson been here?” Hannah asked reluctantly.

Ashley’s eyes lit up with comprehension. 

“She got here the day after we did. She’s been here ever since.”

Hannah gave another noncommittal nod.

“I think she’s got someplace rented nearby, but she’s here all day everyday, and she stays most nights.” Ashley added, “Last I heard, Dr. Chakwas was trying to get her a cot in the commander’s room.”

“So, she and Jane...” Hannah began to ask.

“Well, I wasn’t around, but I hear it was sometime before the Collector base.” Ashley replied

“Thank you.” Hannah said, considering her newfound information.

“Anytime, Admiral.”

Ashley offered a respectful salute, then left.


	3. Chapter 3

A week past. Hannah encountered Miranda repeatedly. It was inevitable in that they both were intent on spending every moment possible at Jane’s side. On occasion, Miranda would make an excuse to leave, giving Hannah some time alone with her daughter. And work constantly plagued Hannah, even from several thousand miles away, which allowed Miranda time with her lover. It was an awkward, but accepted system. They spoke very little, preferring to keep vigil in silence. They did learn some interesting things about each other in that time, though.

Miranda learned that Hannah was respectful of her privacy, though she must be desperately curious about the nature of Miranda and Jane’s relationship. And she was strong. Like her daughter. The pain of watching her, helpless, day after day was showing, but the admiral refused to let it break her. At least not yet. 

Hannah was impressed by Miranda’s astute grasp of the situation. She appreciated that the girl gave her time to herself with Jane. It was plain how difficult this was for Miranda, though she tried to hide it. And Hannah could see love in Miranda’s eyes when she gazed upon Jane. There was nothing else that look could be. 

One day, Hannah found herself in the bathroom alone, and finally gave in to her exhaustion. She gripped the sink firmly, and let the rest of her body slump over, head hung low. She couldn’t have said how long she remained that way, but finally, Hannah recognized the unavoidable fact that it was time to pull herself together again. She raised her head reluctantly, afraid to face her reflection. 

The woman in the mirror seemed so separate from herself. Hannah stared into the stony eyes in the mirror longer than she wanted to, then splashed some cold water on her face and stepped into the hall purposefully. When she arrived back at the room she had become so familiar with, she stopped, as she had once before. Through the window she saw Miranda sitting on the edge of Jane’s bed, holding her hand, and gently stroking her cheek. 

Miranda’s back was to Hannah. Hannah cracked the door open ever so slightly, trying not to alert Miranda. Hannah knew she shouldn’t invade the girl’s privacy, but curiosity finally got the better of her.

As Hannah had instinctually expected, Miranda spoke to Jane in a soft voice. 

“I know you can’t hear me, Jane,” Miranda said with somber rationality, “but it makes me feel better to pretend you can.”

“I miss you, Jane.” Miranda’s voice began to waver, “You were there when I needed you, and offered aid without question. You saved my sister, helped me find friends, and you gave me hope. You made me feel like a real person for the first time in my life. You were the only person who thought I was worth loving. And I love you, Jane Shepard. Please don’t leave me.”

Miranda slowly lowered her forehead to Jane’s shoulder, and quietly sobbed into her. She wished she would lift her arms, and slide them around her. That she would turn her head, and whisper into her ear that everything would be alright. But she didn’t move. Still as a corpse. 

Hannah closed the door as quickly and quietly as she could. She walked away swiftly, toward the large windows in the nearby hallway. Staring out into the rubble of London, Hannah reflected on what she had just witnessed. She felt guilty, for having intruded on so private a moment, but part of her was glad. As least now she knew definitively. Miranda seemed to truly love her daughter, and if her crewmates were anything to go on, Jane loved her, too. Hannah recalled a conversation with Garrus Vakarian when he came to visit, as he often did, in which Garrus explained, in detail, how Jane had endlessly checked her email hoping to hear from Miranda throughout the Reaper campaign, and how elated she had been on the rare occasion that Miranda did contact her.

Hannah watched the sun set over the city, and stars gleam across the sky. When she finally set herself in motion again, she found her body stiff and disoriented. She headed back to Jane’s room in a daze. She had not realized as she stood at the window how many hours had passed. The clock in the hall read two a.m. 

Hannah pushed back the curtain at the guard post that concealed Jane’s room, and opened the door. Jane’s state remained unchanged. Hannah half expected to find her sitting up and smiling. Wishful thinking only.

In the infamous chair bedside Jane’s bed, Miranda was curled up asleep. Hannah all at once felt her heart go out to the girl. They had both been run raw by this ordeal. It was time for them to recuperate, hard as it would be to leave Jane for the night. Hannah approached Miranda as she would a sleeping child, and gently shook her shoulder.

“Miranda.” Hannah called out softly.

Miranda stirred and looked up at the admiral in sleepy confusion. 

“Miranda,” Hannah said gently, “Come on. It’s time to get some real rest.”

“No.” Miranda got up quickly, still ruffled from sleep, “I’ll stay here.”

“Miranda,” Hannah demanded in her gentlest tone, “It doesn’t help her if we make ourselves sick worrying. Come on. You need a real meal and a good night’s sleep.” 

Hannah took Miranda’s arm, but Miranda didn’t budge. The look in her eyes, however, told Hannah she was weakening.

“One night.” Hannah reassured her, “We’ll be back in the morning.”

Miranda took another long look backward at the lost commander, then nodded dejectedly. Hannah placed a comforting arm around her shoulders, and led her away.

Hannah gently steered a dazed Miranda to the haphazard buffet that was serving as the hospital’s cafeteria. She handed the younger woman some water, then sat her down in a small waiting room. The room was currently unoccupied, but was clearly being used as a base for refugees and worried family members. Sleeping bags spread across every inch of the floor, and personal belongings marked each space. 

Hannah sat across from Miranda, and observed her closely. For a moment, gazing at the distraught girl, Hannah almost believed Miranda was more deeply affected by this ordeal than she herself was. Hannah quickly disregarded that idea, but considered that they might be suffering equally, but in different ways. Hannah was a soldier, through and through, and as such had built a thick skin to deflect some of the pain she encountered in her daily life for multiple years. Her daughter’s condition was tearing away at her heart, but it wasn’t breaking Hannah. She suspected it was breaking Miranda. 

Hannah had survived much heartache throughout her life, and she suspected by Miranda behavior, and what she’d managed to learn of the girl’s past, that she had, too. The difference was, Miranda had built walls around her heart to prevent pain. When they finally came down to let someone in, all the old wounds and vulnerabilities were still there, and still rather raw. Miranda had allowed herself to love for the first time in years, and now the very thing she had dedicated her life to was on the verge of being lost forever. It was new, terrible pain, nagging at the old. And it outwardly took its toll. 

As Hannah considered this, she decided it was time to truly meet the woman her daughter had come to love. 

“Would you like something to eat, Miranda?” Hannah’s maternal instincts led the way.

“No, I’m not hungry.” Miranda rejected the idea.

“ You have to eat something, dear.” Hannah continued with a warm and somber tone.

“I will, later.” Miranda replied halfheartedly. 

“Alright.” Hannah decided it best to let the issue slide for the moment.

Hannah pondering how best to put want she wanted to say next, then concluded that the blunt method was best.

“Miranda, forgive me for prying, but I have to ask... what exactly is the nature of your relationship with Jane?”

“I would have thought you’d figured that out by now.” Miranda said with a wry smile.

“I think you know what I mean.” Hannah replied.

“Yes, I believe I do.” Miranda admitted. 

She was silent for a moment. Just as Hannah was beginning to believe she wouldn’t answer, Miranda spoke out in a quiet, wavering voice.

“I love her.”

She sounded just on the verge of breaking into tears. 

“I can see that, dear.” Hannah said.

Miranda hadn’t caught it the first time she’d said it. She hadn’t entirely been paying attention. But she heard it now. Hannah had called her “dear”. She wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

Miranda cleared her throat, her voice more steady now. 

“We’re together, Jane and I.”

“I’ve heard from your crewmates.” Hannah admitted. “But I wanted to hear it from you.”

Miranda supposed that made sense for a loving parent. She never had one or been one, so she really couldn’t say for sure. But talking about Jane, remembering her as she had been, how they’d come together... it almost eased the pain a little.

“I was the one who recovered her.” Miranda said, feeling the beginning was the best place to start. “With my team. I spent two years with a brain dead patient. I came to know her unconscious body quite well, but we met... I suppose officially while escaping an under attack Cerberus base.”

Miranda met Hannah’s eye, realizing she’d have to face that part of her story.

“I was still working for Cerberus at the time.”

“I know.” Hannah said. “You’re not anymore.”

“No.”

“Good.”

Miranda help the admiral’s gaze a little longer, before drifting away.

“We worked together trying to stop the Collectors.” Miranda continued. “We got to know each other. I said we shouldn’t get distracted while on such an important mission, but Jane...”

“My daughter is a very charming woman.” Hannah said. “And she has a very devoted heart.”

“She does.” Miranda felt herself smiling. Just a little. It was the first time she’d smiled in... how long had it been?

“Anyway... our relationship officially began just before the assault on the Collector base, and, despite the separation recently, we’ve managed to stay together.”

“No trivial thing such as distance would ever stop my daughter from retaining connections with loved ones.” Hannah smiled. 

“It’s true.”

“Though she could have called her mother a little more often.” 

Miranda looked up quizzically, then she saw Hannah smirking.

“Of course we were both busy fighting the Reapers, but she could have attempted a few more emails at least.”

“You should have seen her face the moment she realized she hadn’t called you yet after waking up.” Miranda said. “She loves you very much.” 

“I know she does.”

There was a moment of silence between them.

“She tends to make it quite obvious when she loves someone.” Hannah said.

“She does.” Miranda said. “She never leaves any doubt that she values someone, or that she cares.” 

There was a thoughtful moment of silence.

“When we were preparing to raid the Collector base, we were all a tangled mess of broken disasters.” Miranda said, lost in memories. “Each of us had personal pain haunting us. Jane was supposed to be focused on saving humanity. But she took the time for each of us. She won our loyalty not just because she was an incredible soldier, but because she always proved she cared.” 

“She’s always been like that.” Hannah smiled. “She’s a helper.”

Miranda met her smile in kind. A helper. She wasn’t sure she was familiar with the term, not in this context, but it fit Jane so perfectly. 

“She gives so much of herself to others.” Miranda said. “It makes me want to do more for her.”

“I know what you mean.” Hannah replied. “Right now, what we can do for her, is our best to take care of ourselves so we can be give her all the support she needs.”

Miranda nodded. Rationally she knew that to be true. But emotionally, she wanted to sacrifice everything she could spare of herself for Jane. Whatever that might be. 

She felt herself becoming restless, wanting to return to Jane’s side.

Hannah must have noticed.

“I think this is a good first step,” she said. “We can go back to check on her now.”

Miranda tried not to rise too quickly. 

When they reached Jane’s room, they met Tali walking out.  
“Hello.” She greeted them.

“Hello, Tali.” Miranda replied. “Any change?”

“No, still the same.” Tali said. “I just wanted to see her.”

It didn’t need to be said that the feeling was mutual between them.

“But I have to return to the Normandy. Without EDI to help with some of the damages, the rest of us in engineering have to put in more effort.” 

“I thought the Normandy was repaired?” Miranda said.

“It was, but a patch job.” Tali said. “Enough to get us here, but it needs more work. Anyway, I don’t want to keep you both from seeing her.”

“Goodbye, Tali.”

Miranda and Hannah watched as Tali walked away, steeling themselves to begin vigil again. 

Tali was right. Nothing had changed since they left. Miranda checked all the charts. Still holding steady. 

“At least you’re doing something to help.” Hannah said. “I feel useless.”

“You’re here.” Miranda said. “Jane would want that. She would say that’s enough.”

The smallest of smiles tugged Hannah’s lips. “She would, wouldn’t she?”

“She would.”

Miranda didn’t notice a still hand beginning to move.

“She never asked more of anyone than what they could give.”

She didn’t notice closed eyes beginning to flicker.

“And she never would shame anyone for not being able to give more.”

She didn’t notice a voice trying to speak.

“She truly is the best person I’ve ever met.”

“Miranda...”  
Until she heard she name, weak and broken, calling out to her.

“Jane!”

Both lover and mother flew to Jane’s side, though were mindful to be gentle with her. Eyes opened to look at them.

“Jane, don’t try to speak.” Miranda said, tears beginning to spill from her eyes. 

“I’ll call Dr. Chakwas.” Hannah said.

Jane tried to say something, but Miranda gently placed a hand on her lips.

“Don’t, it’s alright. Just let us take a look a you first, and take things slow.”

Jane hesitantly groaned in acknowledgment, her brow furrowed. It was cute, apart from how battered she still looked.

Miranda felt all the weight lift from her heart, and now it was lighter than it had ever been.  
There was still so much recovery to work through, for Jane, for the galaxy. There was so much work to do as they moved into the future. But now they had a future. One that, even with all that was still left to repair, could be bright. The geth, the Collectors, the Reapers, Shepard being in jeopardy, it was all finally over. 

It was over.


End file.
